Ketsueki Gremory(High School DxD: Mythos)
Ketsueki Gremory 'is the oldest Gremory child and the former leader of Free Blood. She was thought to have died in an expedition to the Lost Lands. She however survived on the brink between life and death. Fortunately she survived due to the assistance of 'a certain devil'. Unfortunately on the other hand she awoke with none of her former memories. As a result she was brainwashed into working for the 'certain devil'. Taking up the mantle of a high inquisitor as the Crimson Reaper. 'Appearance Ketsueki Gremory has long crimson hair with a small pony tail on the bottom wrapped using remnants of her old scarf. Her original ruby eyes turned amber after her brainwashing and the subsequent experimentation. 'Personality' Ketsueki Gremory before her disappearance was incredibly kind to those she cared about while ruthless to her enemies. She like the rest of her family was dedicated to the cause of co-existence between all races despite the ridicule she faced. However unlike her family she possessed a bit of an extremist mind-set believing change within the current devil society to be impossible. As such she decided to take a more proactive stance on the issue and created Free Blood a organization dedicated to her goals. She has often been described as a father or rather mother to her men training even the weakest of them from the ground up. Her most famous trait however is her anger giving her the public tittle the Crimson Vengeance. After her reappearance however Ketsueki was shown to be brain washed evidenced in the fact that she turned her arms against her former comrades. As a result of her memory loss she was reprogrammed to be utterly ruthless with barley any of her former morals. Her former personality isn't all gone though as she did show mercy against the innocent. Not only that but despite having none of her former memories she did show grief after eliminating her former comrades even if she didn't know why. Not only that but despite her near emotionless mental state when truly angered she will lapse back into her former habit of fiery vengeance. 'History' Ketsueki Gremory was the second child of the Gremory family and the oldest daughter and was known for her fiery temper and as such was called the Crimson Vengeance. She like many of the Gremory clan believed that co-existence between all races was possible with enough effort. However unlike her family she believed that to complete this goal more...extreme decisions were needed. As such she created Free Blood a 'terrorist' organization intent on changing the ways of the modern devils in Purgatory. Ketsueki Gremory then led guerrilla warfare against the devils of Purgatory as the Blood Queen earning the ire of many devils on her way. Free Blood however soon faced tragedy when they were betrayed by the Free Blood vice commander Ottavio at the Lost Lands. Swarmed by an army of Monsters Ketsueki is thought dead only to in truth survive after being saved by a 'certain demon'. Unfortunately when awoken her memories were all gone and as a result she was brain washed or reprogrammed by 'a certain demon' to be the 'Crimson Reaper'. 'Plot' Skills 'Master Swordsmanship(Mirror Style)' Ketsueki Gremory is a master swordsman in the use of Mirror Style a reactive style. The Mirror Style depends on reflecting attacks and increasing her attack power with each reflection. This style is best utilised against enemies physically stronger than her. 'Abilities' Physical Abilities *'Superhuman Durability:' Ketsueki Gremory can handle and survive attacks capable of destroying a peak High Class Devil. *'Immense Senses: '''Ketsueki Gremory has senses matching that of a average Ultimate Class Devil. *'Immense Strength:' Ketsueki Gremory has strength equal to that of a average Ultimate Class Devil. *'Immense Speed:' Ketsueki Gremory can move, fight and react at the speed of a average Ultimate Class Devil. '''Special Abilities/Traits' *'Demonic Energy:' Ketsueki Gremory possesses enough raw demonic energy to match a average Ultimate Class devil. *'Devil Magic: '''Ketsueki Gremory like all devils has the natural ability and instinct to manipulate her demonic energy by will. Not only that but she is capable of perfectly controlling every bit of demonic energy inside her body not wasting even a bit. *'Silver Tongue:' Ketsueki Gremory has the natural devil ability to understand all spoken languages even those not human based. Unfortunately this ability does not work unless it is face to face communication. Fortunately however this ability lets her learn the languages she speaks frequently with prodigal speed. Another unfortunate fact though is that written languages aren't translated meaning they will be required to learn naturally. '''The Power of Destruction' The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan formerly known as the Great Kings and the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. Ketsueki however inherited the ability from her ancestors from before the 'Revelation'. The Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that allows her to use explosive power to annihilate anything. Her basic attacks consist of launching a beam, wave and circular saw made of The Power of Destruction. * Hells Pillar: Ketsueki Gremory first either stomps or smashes the ground and a wave of energy is released stunning all in the vicinity. Then a giant pillar made of The Power of Destruction erupts from the surface she stomps or smashes on. * Evil Storm: Ketsueki Gremory first generates a pulse of demonic energy for the sole purpose of dragging enemies towards her. Ketsueki Gremory then shapes her power of destruction into a giant on top of her. The ball then sends out multiple bursts of energy at all directions. The blasts are designed to destroy anything it touches on contact, ignoring most defenses. *'Space Breaker:' Ketsueki Gremory is capable of using extremely condensed Power of Destruction to create a rift in Space itself. Ketsueki Gremory is capable of using the rift in space as a form of teleportation. Unfortunately using this skill requires intense concentration and as such hardly convenient. *'Shadows of Destruction:' Ketsueki Gremory is capable of creating a field of The Power of Destruction that surrounds her. The second step is forming blades of The Power of Destruction that surround her which she can control with her mind. The blades are capable of destroying all the matter it touches ignoring almost all defenses. Berserker Mode Ketsueki Gremory after her survival and the subsequent experimentation done on her after the Lost Lands. She became capable of using Berserker Mode through either two means the first is through great anger which due to her near emotionless state is rare. The second and more convenient way is by injecting herself with Monster blood. If the former way is used she loses all of her inhibitions and her body is enhanced beyond her natural limits. In this mode Ketsueki Gremory rely's on her enhanced instinct and senses to fight, with her already impressive healing ability is increased to God-Like levels. If the second way is used she will have the same benefits but will retain some level of rationality. Either way in Berserker Mode Ketsueki Gremory's physical state will be enhanced from a Ultimate Class Devil to the level of a Maou/Super Class Devil. Equipment Crimson Lotus Crimson Lotus is a Ketsueki Gremory's personal weapon forged from Stygian Iron a metal that can harm creatures both on the physical and spiritual plane. * Power of Destruction: Crimson Lotus is a blood bound item and as such it is capable of channeling Ketsueki Gremory's Power of Destruction with no ill effect. By doing this Crimson Lotus gains corrosive effects and become capable of cutting nearly everything with enough energy. * Blood Absorption: Crimson Lotus can absorb blood to further increase it's strength in battle. * Crimson Lotus Armor: Not armor per say but whenever Crimson Lotus is in use Ketsueki Gremory's former clothes will be replaced. The clothes while seemingly weak and unfit for battle it is actually surprisingly enough it is extremely durable. It has survived attacks from Ultimate Class Devils with ease and is immune to The Power of Destruction. Unfortunately in the beginning the clothes gave off a wrong impression of her personality. As such she decided to wear the armor everywhere to replace the disdain towards it with fear and awe. 'Trivia' Category:Irakih